


a mac tíre

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Irish Language, Past Character Death, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Translation, Were-Creatures
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Titeann Red síos agus chuach í féin timpeall ar chorp te Snow.





	a mac tíre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [her wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667937) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

An oíche tar éis gach rud a tharla - í ag éirí ina mac tíre, ag marú a leannán, dóchas agus aislingag titim amach,_ gach rud_ \- déanann Red agus Snow campa sa choill. Tógann Snow tamall ag titim ina chodladh, ach déanann sí ar deireadh. Níl ach bileog amháin idir í agus an talamh.

Go tobann, bhí mothú na cosanta ar Red. Ar an toirt, titeann Red síos agus chuach í féin timpeall ar chorp te Snow. Cuireann sí a héadan i mbogaíocht mhuineál Snow.  


Tá sé an-éasca di smaoineamh ar a cumais mar rud dona. Rud éigin a bhí dochrach.  


Ach ar a laghad a dhéanann sé sé níos éasca a chosaint Snow.


End file.
